Bangles, rings, vervels, shoelaces, accessories, backpacks, soles products used for cheering, performance costumes, and safety products currently in the market are setting LED lights inside as decoration, however, the application of LED lights in such products is single and far from satisfying current market's demands.
Given this, it's necessary to provide a kind of vibration light-emitting devices with extensive application and electronic light-emitting rings with simple structure and easy for wearing.
Contents of Utility Model
The objective of this utility model is to provide one kind of vibration light-emitting devices with extensive application in bangles, vervels, shoelaces, accessories, backpacks, sole safety lights, bouncing balls, cup bottom lights, bottle lights and other products used for cheering, performance costumes and safety products etc., and a kind of electronic light-emitting rings with simple structure and easy for wearing, so as to enhance the decorative effects and entertainment effects.
In order to achieve the aforesaid objective, this utility model provides one kind of vibration light-emitting devices, including base plate, power supply set at one side of the base plate, vibration switch and LED light set at the other side of the base plate, the said LED light is set on the same side as the vibration switch.
The said vibration switch is elastic vibration switch.
The said vibration switch also includes capacitor.
The said vibration light-emitting device includes several the said LED lights, and several the said LED lights are surrounding the said vibration switch setup.
One kind of electronic light-emitting rings assembled by the kind of vibration light-emitting devices, the said electronic light-emitting ring is integrated silica gel, there are one opening and one cavity at the internal side of the said light-emitting ring, the said opening and cavity are connected, and the said vibration light-emitting device is set inside the cavity.
The said vibration switch includes base plate, power supply set at one side of the base plate, vibration switch and LED light set at the other side of the base plate, the said LED light is set on the same side as the vibration switch.
The said vibration switch is elastic vibration switch.
The said vibration switch also includes capacitor.
The said vibration light-emitting device includes several the said LED lights, and several the said LED lights are surrounding the said vibration switch setup.
Comparing with the current technology, the kind of vibration light-emitting device provided by this utility model is used to enhance decorative effects and entertainment effects, the vibration light-emitting device drives vibration light-emitting and is set inside the light-emitting bangle. The light-emitting bangle is transparent or semitransparent with light diffusion and light guide capacity, and it can be made into various colors according to requirements, scattering various lights, and the light-emitting effects are great. This utility model use vibration light-emitting device as switch control, when in vibration, the shrapnel or spring of the elastic switch will connect the power to turn on the LED light and to store tittle electricity into the capacitor of the vibration switch, and the LED light will go dark gradually until it goes out. When switching on and off vibration switch ceaselessly, the LED light shift between light and dark frequently, displaying good decorative effects, especially in a night light conditions in a concert etc. where interaction is needed, better effects can be achieved. This utility model provides one kind of vibration light-emitting devices and one kind of electronic light-emitting rings, which can help to enhance decorative effects and entertainment effects, with simple structure, it is convenient to wear and not easy to fall off, which is of significant meanings.